Dreams Are My Reality german
by LamiaJade
Summary: War es real? Hatte ihn wirklich ein Engel aus der Hölle gerettet? Oder war es nur Einbildung gewesen - eine neue Foltermethode um ihn endlich zu Brechen? Hurt/Sick!Dean


A/N: Hey ihr alle da draußen vor den Bildschirmen!!

Das hier ist ein sehr kurzer One-Shot. Ich weiß, so etwas in der Art wurde mittlerweile mehr al ein Mal gemacht, aber ich kann da nichts für. Schuld waren die zwei langweiligen ‚Allgemeine Krankheitslehre'-Stunden und ein ganz böser Ohrwurm von dem Lied ‚Changes' von 3 Doors Down (Mein persönlicher S4 Dean Winchester Song ^^)

A/N: Wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an mein wundervolles Beta-Girl und Freundin JeanyAlicia. Honey, ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte!! *hugs*

Warnung: Spielt in Season 4. Aber keine schweren Spoiler.

Disclaimer: Traurigerweise gehört mir leider nichts…. Alles gehört Kripke und dem CW. Wenn es jedoch anders wäre… *grins* Aber leider ist es das nicht… *seufz*

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mich bitte wissen, was ihr davon haltet! ;) (Die Reviewtaste ist nicht so weit entfernt! *rofl*) *puppy dog eyes* ^^

Dreams Are My Reality

Brennen. Er schien zu brennen.

Alles war stockdunkel, doch trotzdem konnte er die qualvollen Schreie und das grausame Lachen hören, dass überall um ihn herum widerhallte. Er kannte es auswendig.

Gott, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Nein, Cas hatte ihn hier rausgeholt. Er war zurück auf der Erde! Oder nicht? Das konnte nicht…

Bewusstsein kam langsam Stück für Stück wieder zu ihm zurück. Er fühlte den weißglühenden Schmerz, der von den Haken verursacht wurde, die ihn an Ort und Stelle halten sollten. Sie durchbohrten und zerfetzten seine Haut.

Neinneineneinneinneinnein….

„Hey, Dean. Ist schon 'ne Weile her!" Alastairs Stimme schnitt durch die Dunkelheit. Die Worte waren voller Freude, Triumph und noch etwas anderem. Etwas, dass eine Welt voller Schmerzen versprach.

Oh Gott, nein!

Er spürte, wie Klauen über seinen Körper fuhren und tiefe Risse in seiner Haut hinterließen.

Der metallische Geruch von Blut war beinahe überwältigend. Es ließ ihn würgen.

Eine neue Welle von sengend heißer Luft und Schmerz brach über ihm ein.

Er schrie.

„Verdammt. Hey, Dean, mach die Augen auf!" Sams verzweifelte Stimme schnitt durch die Schwärze und die Schmerzen.

Dean presste seine Augen nur noch fester zusammen.

„Nein, nein …. geh weg.", flüsterte er gebrochen. Das Gelächter umgab ihn wieder, diesmal lauter als zuvor.

Sie genossen es ihn leiden zu sehen.

„Dean, komm schon, Mann, wach auf! Du machst mir hier etwas Angst." Die Stimme seines kleinen Bruders klang panisch.

Er wusste, wenn er die Augen öffnen würde, würde er direkt in das Gesicht eines dämonischen Bastards gucken. Doch ein anderer Teil von ihm, der Teil, der alles dafür tun würde, damit sein kleiner Bruder in Sicherheit war, schrie darum, dass er endlich seine verdammten Augen aufmachen und sichergehen sollte, dass Sammy okay war.

„Hey, komm schon, Alter!"

Er fühlte plötzlich etwas Kühles an seiner linken Schulter. Ein Zittern durchlief ihn und erweckte die Schmerzen wieder zu neuem Leben.

Okay, das war neu.

„Dean."

Er fühlte einen leichten Druck. Es war, als ob jemand seine Schulter leicht drücken würde.

„Dean!"

Er konnte es nicht länger ignorieren. Er wusste, dass er es bereuen würde, aber der Drang zu Gucken war stärker.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so schwer sein würde seine Augen zu öffnen, doch schließlich blinzelte er.

Das grelle Licht rammte Messer in seinen Schädel. Okay, das hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet. In der Hölle gab es kein helles, warmes Licht.

„Dean? Hörst du mich?"

Wieder die Stimme seines Bruders. Ein Teil von ihm wollte wirklich daran glauben, dass dies hier real war. Obwohl er es nach all den Jahren eigentlich besser wissen sollte. Sie hatten ihre eigenen Arten jemanden zu Foltern. Und mit jedem Mal wurde es schlimmer und schlimmer.

Er blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht an und plötzlich konnte er das verschwommene Profil seines kleinen Bruders sehen.

War das real? Gott, bitte lass es real sein!

Sam sah ihn besorgt und einwenig verängstigt an.

„Hey, hörst du mich jetzt?" Sam betrachtete ihn immer noch eingehend.

Dean versuchte sich mehr auf Sam zu konzentrieren, aber alles war immer noch zu verschwommen. Der Umriss seines Bruders wurde immer wieder unscharf und verschwommen.

„Real?", murmelte er heiser. Er musste sicher gehen, dass es nicht wieder ein neuer böser Trick war, um ihn schließlich zu Brechen.

Sam sah ihn fragend an. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um die wahre Bedeutung der Frage zu verstehen.

„Ja, ich bin wirklich hier. Und du auch." Er legte eine Hand auf Deans zu warme, verschwitzte Stirn. Die Wärme die von ihm ausging gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Fuck, er glühte förmlich.

„Scheiße, warum hast du denn nicht gesagt, dass dieser S.O.B. dich so übel erwischt hat?", fragte Sam mit einem leicht wütenden Ton in seiner Stimme. Er nahm seine Hand weg und zog Deans verschwitztes Shit nach oben. Ein ziemlich großer Verband war auf Deans linker Seite zu sehen. Der Verband hatte einige dunkelrote, fast braune Flecken. An einigen Stellen war ein leichtes Grün mit in den braunen Ton gemixt.

Sam löste vorsichtig den Verbandsmull und blickte schließlich besorgt auf fünf tiefe Schnitte. Die Haut um die Schnitte herum war geschwollen und hochrot. Eiter sickerte aus zweien von ihnen.

Getrocknetes Blut war immer noch an einigen Stellen um die Wunde herum zu sehen. Zumindest zwei von ihnen hätten genäht werden müssen, doch Gott sei Dank hatte die Blutung auch so aufgehört.

Scheiße, warum zum Teufel musste sein sturer Idiot von Bruder immer seine Gesundheit völlig ignorieren?

„Was machst du da?" Deans Frage brachte Sam wieder zurück ins hier und jetzt.

„Toll, sieht so aus, als ob du dir 'ne Infektion eingefangen hast. Obwohl das alles hätte vermieden werden könnte, wenn du es mir von Anfang an gesagt hättest.", grummelte der jüngere Winchester leise.

Dean sah immer noch etwas desorientiert und verwirrt aus. Glasige und leicht unkonzentrierte Augen starten ihn an. Suchten nach etwas – Versicherung?

„Bis' du okay?", nuschelte Dean leise.

Sam verspürte den plötzlichen Drang seinen großen Bruder zu Schlagen. Sturer Idiot!

„Sicher. Dank deinem Stunt vor ein paar Stunden.", sagte er und stand auf um den Erste-Hilfe Kasten aus dem Badezimmer zu holen.

„Bei dem du auch vergessen hast zu erwähnen, dass dieser verdammte Black Dog dich verletzt hat.", fügte er vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

Während er nach dem Erste-Hilfe Kasten griff rieb er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und seufzte schwer. Sicher, ein Teil von ihm war sauer und ein wenig enttäuscht, dass Dean ihm nichts gesagt hatte. Aber der größte Teil von ihm war einfach nur besorgt. Das hier hätte vermieden werden können. Hatte Dean nicht schon genug gelitten?

Es hätte eine einfache Hunt sein sollen. Ein Black Dog hatte ein paar Wanderer in den Wäldern außerhalb einer Kleinstadt in Montana getötet. Alles war reibungslos gelaufen, bis sie feststellen mussten, dass dieser S.O.B. Gesellschaft hatte. Ein zweiter tauchte plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts auf. Er konnte die Waffe nicht rechtzeitig ziehen und abfeuern, doch innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils lag er auf dem Waldboden und betrachtete verdutzt das Gemisch aus Blättern und Erde. Der Klang von Schüssen hallte in seinen Ohren wider.

Dean kniete schnaufend neben ihm, die Waffe immer noch auf den toten Black Dog vor ihm gerichtet.

Er wusste nicht, dass Dean verletzt war. Zumindest nicht bis vor ein paar Minuten.

Deans hin und her Wälzen hatte ihn geweckt. Erst hatte er gedacht, es wäre wieder ein Albtraum. Einer von denen, die sein Bruder seid seiner Rückkehr aus der Hölle hatte. Aber als das kaum hörbare Wimmern immer lauter wurde und Dean immer noch keine Anzeichen dafür zeigte, dass er aufwachen würde, hatte Sam beschlossen ihn zu wecken.

Es war dann, dass er die ungesunde Blässe von Deans Gesicht sah und die Schweißperlen, die seine Stirn hinunter rannen.

Sam konnte die Wärme die von dem älteren Hunter ausging schon fühlen, bevor er diesen überhaupt berührt hatte.

„Fuck!", fluchte Sam leise und versuchte Dean zu wecken, was ihn jedoch nur noch unruhiger werden ließ.

Doch es waren die gemurmelten Worte, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken trieben.

„_Nicht Sammy … nicht real …. nur Tricks… er 's in Sicherheit, er 's in Sicherheit. .."_

Sam seufzte und blickte sein Spiegelbild an. Ihr Leben war niemals einfach gewesen, aber seid der Sache in New Harmony und dem Ende des Deals, war es geradezu beängstigend und kompliziert und … Er unterbrach diesen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich darauf einen Waschlappen zu befeuchten. Zusammen mit dem feuchten Lappen, dem Erste-Hilfe Kasten und einem Glas Wasser ging er zurück ins Zimmer. Zurück zu Dean, der immer noch gegen den Schlaf ankämpfte. Die Bettdecke war ans Fußende des Bettes geschoben worden.

Sein Bruder hatte immer noch den leichten ‚Reh-gefangen-im-Scheinwerferlicht' Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sam sich fühlte, als ob er mit zu vielen Bällen auf einmal jonglieren würde. Er hatte sich mit dem Wunsch, ein normales Leben zu leben abgefunden. Aber er sehnte sich nach der Zeit, als es nur sein Bruder, er und eine neuer Fall waren. Nicht sein Bruder, er, ein Fall und die beschissene Apokalypse! Von der ganzen Sache mit seinen Fähigkeiten mal ganz zu schweigen.

Sam setze sich neben seinen Bruder auf die Bettkante.

Dean blinzelte ihn müde an. Trotz seiner Bemühungen fielen seine Augen länger und länger zu.

Sams Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. In diesem Moment sah sein Bruder so hilflos und verletzlich aus. Dinge, die er nie mit seinem großen Bruder in Verbindung bringen würde.

„Sammy, bist du okay?", fragte Dean mit leiser Stimme. Er blinzelte um seine verschwommene Sicht zu klären.

Sam schnaubte und rollte die Augen. „Dachte, wir hätten das schon geklärt, Ja, mir geht's gut. Obwohl ich nicht denke, dass du das gleiche von dir sagen kannst." Er suchte nach den Tylenol and Antibiotika im Kasten.

„Ich dachte, ich wäre zurück. Du weißt schon, zurück in der Hölle. Die Hitze, die Schmerzen, es war alles so real. Ich …", er verstummte und schloss seine Augen.

„Es war nur ein Traum, das ist alles. Ich bin hier, das weißt du, Hier, nimm die und dann kannst du weiterschlafen, wenn du willst.", sagte Sam sanft. Er reichte seinem großen Bruder ein paar weiße Pillen und das Wasserglas. Dean griff dankbar das Glas und trank gierig den kühlen Inhalt. Seine Augen weigerten sich noch länger offen zu bleiben und schlossen sich erneut. Er kämpfte nicht länger dagegen an. Er wusste, dass Sammy hier war. Der Gedanke, dass sein kleiner Bruder sich um ihn kümmerte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, aber in diesem Augenblick war er einfach nur erleichtert, irgendwo zu sein, wo es sicher war.

Sam sah, wie sein Bruder sich entspannte und schließlich wieder einschlief.

Er legte den kühlen Lappen auf Deans Stirn und konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Kratzwunden.

Er reinigte die tiefen Schnitte so gut wie nur möglich. Die Berührung zwischen dem Peroxid und den Schnitten ließ Dean leise Stöhnen, aber er wachte nicht auf.

Schließlich verband Sam die Wunde erneut.

Er rieb sich grob über die Augen, hoffte, dass die Müdigkeit einfach verschwinden würde.

Dean bewegte sich leicht neben ihm. Seine Augen rollten hin und her unter geschlossenen Lidern. Der Lappen war kurz davor aufs Kissen zu rutschen. Sam griff nach ihm, bevor er vollends dort landen konnte.

Er seufzte müde. Es schien eine lange Nacht zu werden.

Ende

Ende?

Gut? Schlecht? Völlige Zeitverschwendung? Lasst es mich wissen! *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
